


Maybe One Day

by Forsecondary



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Gangbang, Home Invasion Fantasy, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Rape Fantasy, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:53:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8653324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forsecondary/pseuds/Forsecondary
Summary: Brendon has a home invasion rape fantasy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, yeah.  
> This isn't like my normal works, so mind the tags and stay safe!

Anyone can think about whatever they want when they jerk off. Brendon came to terms with that a long fucking time ago. That’s the only way he was ever able to look himself in the mirror again. By calmly explaining to himself that everyone has weird thoughts in the throws of masturbating as he washes his own jizz off his stomach. It’s the only way he can live with himself. 

The best nights are when he’s got lots of time. When he can get lost in whatever filthy fantasy he’s fixated on that time. 

He could be anywhere. He could be sat quietly in his living room. Maybe he’s drinking a little. Maybe he’s watching a movie. Absorbed in whatever’s on his screen when someone breaks into his house. Or maybe it’s more than one person, maybe it’s five people. 

And maybe these five men are bigger and stronger than him. They laugh at him as they pull off his clothes and they certainly aren’t gentle. Big hands would pull at his thin tank top, tearing it off of him. Brendon would feel humiliated because the demanding hands all over him would leave him growing hard in an instant. 

They’d shove him to his knees and before he’d be able to think one of them would have their hand fisted in his hair, and the head of a thick cock is being pressed to his lips. By now, his cheeks had flushed a bright pink in embarrassment and it only gets worst as he opens his mouth obediently and wraps his full lips around the member before him. 

He’d be able to hear belts clinking as some of the other men open their jeans. 

“What a good slut you are.” The man with his hand in his hair says, and Brendon looks up at him with wide and pretty eyes. He feels another one of them drag his hand up and it isn’t long before both his hands are working over two other cocks while the man in front of him grips his hair tight and pounds mercilessly into the back of his throat, leaving him choking and gagging. 

His eyes widen when a hand comes down on his ass with a sharp smack and his attempt to glance over his shoulder is fruitless. The man in front of him tugs his dick from between his lips as another calls for them to bend him over the couch. 

They’d man handle him. Brendon would whimper as he suddenly gets dragged off the floor and pushed back onto his own couch, chest over the armrest and someone new coming to card his hand sweetly through Brendon’s soft hair, the other coming to smack his cheek harshly. “Open up, whore.” He’d demand, and Brendon wouldn’t hesitate to do as he’s told while his ass is spread roughly apart and a spit-slick finger is pressed against his hole. 

He’d whimper and whine around the length plunging in and out of his mouth as his hole starts to get roughly worked open. He imagines himself pleading softly when the blunt head of a cock is pressed against his entrance and the man in front of him pulls from his mouth and wipes at the tears on his cheeks. The man wouldn’t say a word. His eyes would screw shut as the person behind him pushes inside of him and his lips part in what only could be described as a wanton moan. 

“Holy, fuck-” He’d groan as he accommodates the stretch and the man is kind enough to allow him a moment, and he can feel his strong hands on his narrow waist, holding him steady there. “Fuck, he’s tight.” He’d groan. “You a fucking virgin, baby?” He’d ask, in a breathy voice, bringing his hand down to smack his ass, again. “Answer me.”

And when Brendon nods, the others would laugh and a cock would be pushed into his mouth again, a new one, and his hands would be filled. He’d try his best to remember to keep his hands moving, desperately jerking them off and if he stopped he’d get smacked. 

It’s when a finger presses in, along with the cock in his ass, that he comes all over himself. His eyes roll back in pleasure. It burned and the stretch was almost impossible to take. It was only an extra finger but he’d never felt so incredibly full in his life. 

His cheeks burn in shame as they laugh at him, the man in front of him pulling out of his mouth to reach around to his chest, scooping his come off his own skin and pressing it into his mouth. Brendon would lick it right off his fingers, desperately swallowing every drop of it. 

He’d be shaking with over stimulation as he’s stretched open until he can take the last man’s cock up inside him, along with the first. And boy was he wrong. /This/ is the most full he’d ever felt. Hands full, mouth full, and his hole stretched and stuffed entirely. 

Their come would be all over him. In his mouth and over his face, inside of him. When the man in front of him finally hits his climax, starting to come in his mouth, Brendon jerks away in disgust, his spunk tasting bitter on his tongue. The man finishes over his face, instead. “Did he pull away?” The man to his left asks, and Brendon shutters as he pulls away from his hand, coming to shove his dick down his throat in replacement, making Brendon take him all the way to the hilt. 

He comes straight down Brendon’s throat, forcing him to swallow every drop, smacking his cheek and telling him that bitches take every drop of come offered to them. All of it. 

They’d leave him there. Sticky and with two loads up his ass, come on his back and face. His clothes torn on the ground-

Brendon comes in his own hand with a shout. His heart was racing in his chest as he tries to catch his breath, his eyes closed tight. He was alone, of course, in an empty bed. Sarah just downstairs, watching some movie without him while he wiped himself clean with some tissues on his nightstand. She didn’t have to know. Not yet at least. Maybe one day.


End file.
